


An Unexpected Gift

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has always done what Cody asks of him.  But this is different.</p><p>Written for Little Tristan's birthday.  Nick as submissive, vanilla BD, light touch of S&M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [der_tanzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/gifts).



> Please note that I have slightly modified the fantail of the _Riptide_ for this fic. Many thanks to Arouette, whose deliciously naughty stories inspired me.

Nick lounged in the salon, legs crossed at his ankles, flipping through the latest issue of _Aviation Monthly_. This late in the evening, the harbor was quiet and serene. The _Riptide_ was nearly motionless at the dock, and he became engrossed in an article about Hueys, content, taking an occasional sip of coffee.

A soft footfall, and he looked up to see Cody, gorgeous and radiant, freshly showered and wearing white slacks and a tight t-shirt. He sat down next to him without a word.

Nick closed the magazine and turned to him just in time to receive a passionate kiss, and he grabbed Cody's arm and held on. Cody leaned back and stroked his face. "You trust me, don't you?"

Nick blinked. "Of course." It was such an odd question that he couldn't help but stare.

"A few months ago," said Cody hesitantly, "you were telling me some of your thoughts. Fantasies."

Even more confused, Nick frowned. "I didn't--"

"Shh." Cody kissed him again, a quick, soft kiss. "I've been thinking about your fantasies. One in particular."

"Oh."

"I've set up something special for you tonight. First, though, I want your promise."

"Of course--"

"Promise me you will give this every ounce of consideration. It was pretty difficult to arrange." Cody stroked his cheek again. "It'll all be clear to you soon, and then you'll have a chance to accept, or not.""

Nick's mind raced. What did Cody have in mind? He tried to recall the different scenarios that Cody had teased out of him. "Of course I'll consider it."

"Good." Cody smiled, dazzling as always. His hand rested on his shoulder. "I love you, Nick." Then his look changed to one Nick knew intimately; the look of Cody, his master. "I want you to take off your shirt and go out to the fantail, and cuff yourself to the railing." He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Nick.

This was a game Nick knew well, but it still made him swallow heavily, his lust flaring. What did Cody have in mind? The fantasies he'd coaxed out of him had been some of his most daring.

"You think it's a good idea to make me wait?" Cody's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, master," said Nick immediately, taking the cuffs. They were a heavy pair, lined thickly with padded material to make them comfortable.

Cody looked pointedly at his shirt, and Nick grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. He tossed it to the floor and slid out of the seat, aware of how Cody's eyes tracked him. He went up into the wheelhouse and then out the doors.

It was deliciously warm outside, and the last faint hues of the sunset were just barely visible. There was barely any breeze. He sat down on the cushions of the fantail and opened one of the cuffs, putting it around his wrist and locking it into place.

The _Riptide_ had drifted slightly away from the dock, and he was alarmed for a moment, thinking he should go in and tell Cody. _Then again, it might be part of the plan._ A shiver went down his spine, and he could feel Cody's gaze still upon him. He put his arm through the rail and tightened the cuff around his other wrist. The click of the metal went straight to his groin.

The boat's engine came to life, startling him only a little. The wheelhouse doors were closed and the wheelhouse was dark within, but he could sense Cody's expert piloting as he backed out of the slip and into the harbor. A light breeze played over his shirtless chest, ruffling his hair slightly, and he adjusted his position on the fantail seat, getting more comfortable. _Which fantasy could it be? Voyeurism?_ A trickle of fear slid into the pit of his belly. Cody couldn't mean to show him off like this, cuffed to the rail, half naked. _Or maybe he could. Only...naked._ He shivered at the thought, partly frightened, partly intrigued.

The past year had been incredible. They'd been a couple for a long time, and played the usual games, until one night where Cody had held him down while fucking him, and Nick came without even being touched.

The next night the cuffs had appeared, and everything had changed. Cody had a natural flair for playing the master, and Nick had always wanted to give everything to him, be broken down into nothing but pleasure for Cody, and submitting to him came so naturally that things progressed quickly.

And then a month ago, while Nick was tied to the bed, Cody asked him about his other fantasies.

At first Nick had felt embarrassed. Ashamed. He'd wanted to hold back, but Cody wouldn't let him. Nick told him everything, from how he'd wanted Raquel Welch as a young boy, to be spied on while having sex, and how much he loved to be restrained fully...he's talked until he was hoarse. _Which fantasy is this?_ He trembled with anticipation as the _Riptide_ slowly motored out into the bay, into the dark.

After several minutes, the motor ceased its grinding noise. The vibration died away, and all that could be heard was the regular sounds of the boat in open water; slight thumps, occasionally splashes. Nick grew more tense and wiggled the cuffs, flexing his fingers.

He could see someone behind the wheelhouse doors. A flash of blue, like jeans. _Why did Cody change?_

The doors opened, and Murray came out.

Of all the things Nick was expecting, this was at the bottom. If it was even on the list. He stared, openmouthed, as Murray walked down the steps, his movements slow and deliberate.

It struck him that he was sitting on the fantail, half-dressed, cuffed to the rail. His mind desperately tried to come up with an excuse. _I was testing the cuffs. They just accidentally locked in place. I can't find the key._

"Hello, Nick." Murray had reached the fantail and stood there watching him. He wasn't wearing his glasses; it was a bit disconcerting.

_Maybe that old line will work._ He sat up slightly, trying to look nonchalant. "This isn't what it--"

"Cody told me about one of your fantasies." His voice was calm and collected, almost as if he'd rehearsed the line.

"He...he did?" said Nick, blinking.

"He thought I could help you fulfill it." Murray licked his lips, the first sign of nervousness that Nick had seen. His brown eyes locked onto his own. "First, though, I need your permission."

"My permission," echoed Nick stupidly.

"Yes." Murray stood and waited.

Nick couldn't even imagine what Murray had in mind. He thought back to the conversation.

Voyeurism...frottage...

And then it hit him like a freight train. _Being given over to another master._

For a second he had to fight for air. _Cody loves me. He still loves me. He still wants me. This is just temporary._

"Nick, it's okay if you don't want to." Murray's tone was reassuring. Kind.

"I...just...just gimme a sec." He closed his eyes.

"Cody asked me if I would take you for the evening. It's just for tonight, Nick, and if you don't want to, you have only to say the word, and I'll unlock the cuffs and we'll go back to the pier."

The panic ebbed away. Nick opened his eyes, looked at Murray in a new light. Murray stood, regarding him cautiously.

_Cody, giving me over to another master to do with as he wishes._ The thought gave him a little thrum through his veins. He shifted a little on the fantail and exhaled. "Okay. Yes."

Murray's shoulders seemed to relax for a moment, and then took a step closer. "The safeword is _Huey_. If at any point you don't want to continue with--with this, you just need to say the word and I will stop." He took a deep breath. "But unless you say the safeword, or I release you from your servitude, you are _mine_ to do with as I wish."

Nick almost smiled. It was a little melodramatic, but then again, it was Murray. And he had told Cody, that night, about how he'd fantasized about Murray before. Clearly Cody was doing his best to kill two birds with one stone. And it was a safe choice; none safer. Murray would never tell anyone else what they were up to, and he couldn't be in safer hands. "Huey. Got it."

A flash of nervousness lit Murray's face for a moment. "You're sure about this? Because I have...a lot of plans."

"Yes, Murray. Very sure." His cock throbbed a little, not pleased to be stuck in his tight jeans, and he shifted a little.

"Good. Then we can begin."

Nick almost laughed, but caught himself. Murray was so very serious. Cody was a playful master, sometimes slipping and blurring the line between play and real life, but Murray seemed very intent. "What should I call you?"

"What?" asked Murray.

"Sir, master, supreme commander..."

Murray thought for a moment. "Master will do just fine." He folded his long arms across his chest. "I see that you've followed Cody's instructions."

Nick, well-trained from the last year, simply sat tight and waited.

"You're an impressive toy," said Murray, flushing just a little, his eyes now roaming over Nick's arms and chest, then down to his belly. He took another step closer. "Tonight you're going to be mine. You belong to me." His voice grew stronger. "You do as I command. You do not speak unless I instruct you to or you are answering one of my questions. If you do not obey my commands, you will be punished." The last bit came out as a rush, and Murray came closer still, until he was standing directly in front of Nick.

It was surreal, but it was also electrifying. On one hand, he half expected Murray to start giggling and tell him it was a joke; but on the other hand, he was getting keyed up, and the thought of submitting to someone new was heady and intoxicating.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." He let his eyes slide down Murray's torso. Murray was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, his usual clothing, and he found himself wanting to know what was underneath his clothes.

"Good." Murray continued to stand there and stare unashamedly at him. "You have no idea how good you look." His voice dropped slightly. "I mean, with the cuffs. So vulnerable. I've always wanted to see you like this..." He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed.

Nick looked up at him and smirked.

"And the insolence begins so soon." Murray sighed exaggeratedly. "What else could I expect from one so passionate, I suppose." He smiled, showing teeth. "Such a nice night, don't you think? So warm." He bent down and began unlacing Nick's left shoe. "Were the circumstances different, I would have had you naked from the moment you were cuffed, but it was hardly practical at the moment." He lifted Nick's foot and pulled off both shoe and sock, and then went to the right shoe, fingers lightly stroking his calf as he did so.

Nick shivered, and couldn't help but panic at the thought of Murray seeing him naked. It seemed ridiculous and exciting all at the same time. He shivered again.

"You are furry all over, aren't you?" said Murray, sounding amused.

Somehow that calmed him. "Yes, master," he answered, smirking again.

The shoes and socks were pushed to the side, and Murray gave a single tug at the hem of his jeans. Nick felt another thrill of excitement and fear go through him, and then Murray got up and sat down next to him, very close. His brown eyes seemed lit from within. "I like men with chest hair," he said, and then he reached across to lightly stroke his chest.

Goosebumps raised on his arms. Nick trembled as Murray gently carressed him, long, lithe fingers lightly scratching across his skin. A fingernail brushed his nipple and he bit back a gasp.

"Such lovely reactions," breathed Murray. "Cody was right. You are really a delicious toy." His fingers dipped lower. "And the hair on your belly...so soft." He licked the shell of Nick's ear, the sensation hot and wet, sending a jolt straight to his groin.

Murray's hand roamed further, fingers dragging across his torso, sometimes hard, sometimes soft, sometimes teasingly brushing his nipple, sometimes squeezing. Nick's breathing came harder as he tried to keep himself under control.

"You're mine," said Murray. "Mine to do with as I wish. I think I'll keep you in the cuffs. They look so good on your wrists." He licked Nick's ear again, raising gooseflesh again. "But your pants..." He unbuttoned them and then pulled down the zipper. Nick bit his lip as Murray tugged at the waist. "Lift your hips," ordered Murray. Nick obeyed, and his pants were pulled off and thrown in the corner, leaving him in only his underwear. Underwear which did nothing to conceal his erection, and which, in fact, prominently displayed a wet spot. The cushions were hot and slippery under his skin.

Murray said nothing, his eyes roaming over his body. Nick could feel the breeze on his legs, and he trembled a little. He tried to keep his gaze lowered as Murray hooked his fingers behind the waistband of his underwear and drew those down as well, leaving them just below his knees.

"Cody was right," said Murray. "You are a beautiful toy." He let his hands wander across Nick's thighs, lightly scratching. Nick squirmed. Somehow it was all the more humiliating that he was still half-wearing his underwear, and he wished that Murray would take them off. "Beautiful." Murray leaned over and kissed his jawline, nipping lightly, then kissing along his neck, his lips hot and insistent. Nick felt himself growing harder as Murray's tongue danced across his collarbone, wet and lush, tickling and teasing his skin. _Who knew Murray was so talented?_ Lithe fingers squeezed his nipple unexpectedly, and Nick groaned softly before he could stop himself.

"Oh, that was _very_ pretty." Murray bit his earlobe lightly. "Very very pretty. And I expect to hear so much more from you." Hands glided across his ribs, and Nick looked up just in time to see Murray bring their faces close, and then Murray kissed him.

It was a strong kiss. Dominant. Powerful. Nick resisted at first, but Murray flicked a fingernail across his nipple, one leg pressed down over both of Nick's so he couldn't twist away, and Nick gave a little gasp. Murray's tongue slipped into his mouth, demanding, ravaging, and Nick wrestled for a second but then let go. The kiss grew hotter and harder, and Nick was panting with need as Murray broke away.

"Very good, toy." Murray patted his leg. "A nice beginning." His knee was digging into Nick's leg, and his arms ached a little, and Nick adjusted slightly, trying to take some of the strain off. "Your mouth is as talented as Cody said it would be." Nick looked at him, blinking, and Murray moved, putting his knees on the fantail cushions to either side of Nick's thighs. He sat down on Nick's knees and kissed him again, one hand claiming a handful of hair while he plundered Nick's mouth. Nick's arm was sandwiched between them, but he barely noticed the discomfort.

Murray broke off the kiss, looking a little dazed, but soon collected himself. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he sat up on his knees, until his crotch was inches from Nick's face. He pushed Nick's right arm to the side. "I have something else for your talented mouth," he said. He put his hand into his underwear and pulled them down a little, revealing his cock, large and dark, the head gleaming with moisture. Nick couldn't take his eyes away from its impressive size; it was nearly as big as Cody's. "Lick it," ordered Murray.

Obediently, Nick leaned forward slightly and ran his tongue down the shaft. Murray visibly shivered. "More," he said. Nick obliged, lightly trailing wetness across his skin, and then Murray whispered, "Suck it." Nick took as much as he was able to in his mouth, savoring the flavor and the heat, sliding his lips up and down the shaft and stroking with his tongue. Murray made a low moan that went straight to Nick's groin. His cock throbbed. "Deeper," ordered Murray, and Nick tried, taking all he could take, lips stretched. He could smell the rich, spicy scent of Murray's shower gel, could feel the rasp of Murray's jeans against his thighs.

Murray pushed him back against the seat. "Not enough," he said breathlessly. "Not good enough. Who taught you how to suck a cock?" He took a handful of Nick's hair and began thrusting into Nick's mouth. His hands still cuffed behind his head, Nick could do nothing except take the cock.

"Better," said Murray with a gasp. He sat down on Nick's knees for a second. His face was flushed. "But not what I was expecting. You're holding back on me. You should have been able to make me come."

_Where did Murray learn this?_ Nick blinked. Murray's cock poked out of his jeans, reminding Nick that while Murray was still entirely clothed, he was nearly completely naked. He squirmed.

"Turn over," ordered Murray. He stood up and stripped Nick's underwear off impatiently. "Knees on the seat."

With shaking legs, Nick got up onto the fantail, looking out across the dark waters. _If anyone nearby has night-vision binoculars..._ He shivered. At least this position took the strain off his arms and shoulders.

A warm hand on his ankle. Fingers delicately stroking the back of his calf, touching his thigh, carressing and gliding over his skin.

The slap to his ass was completely unexpected. Nick let out a yelp.

"Because this is your first offense, I won't make you count the strokes," said Murray. "But you should have made me come. Next time you will remember this lesson." Another slap. Another.

Cody only rarely spanked him. Nick wasn't prepared for this, the continued strikes coming at random, catching him off-guard. His cock throbbed as the slaps fell, one after another.

At first Murray slapped him everywhere, even his upper thighs. Nick felt his skin grow heated. Then Murray targeted certain spots; low on his left cheek, and struck over and over again, until Nick was whimpering and pulling on the cuffs. Just when he thought he couldn't take it, Murray would shift to another spot, striking again and again. His long-fingered hands were wide and hard and merciless. Nick cried out as his ass grew hot. Murray paused, and he took a few panting breaths, and then there was another slap and another, coming fast and thick, and Nick could feel his cock throbbing like it would burst, and he gave out a low moan.

"Repeat after me," said Murray in a low voice. "The next time I take you in my mouth, master, I will make you come."

"The next...next time I take you in my mouth, master...I will make you come," repeated Nick, breathing heavily.

"Good. I think it's time for a reward." A hand lightly touched his red ass, stroking, and the sensation was almost unbearable, tickling and scratching his oversensitive skin, and he moaned again. "Turn over and sit down."

Nick did as he was ordered, sitting down gingerly on the cold vinyl seat, gritting his teeth. Murray pulled something black from his pocket.

Gloves. Thin, black leather gloves. Murray pulled one on his left hand, bringing the leather up to his wrist. It gleamed dully.

Nick thought he had never seen anything so erotic in his life.

Murray pulled the other one on slowly, wiggling his long fingers, a look of lust in his eyes. Nick was barely breathing, staring at his hands. Murray knelt down between his legs. "Good toys get rewards," he said softly. "Bad toys get punished. You were a bad toy, but I'm willing to give you a little taste of what good toys get." He could faintly smell oil, and realized that the gloves were damp with it.

Gently, Murray, took Nick's cock in his hand, their eyes locked together, and Nick couldn't help but cry out as his fingers squeezed. The feel of the oil-damp leather was unbelievably exciting. Being naked and helpess with his cock in Murray's hand sent an electric shock up his spine, straight into his cock.

"Satisfy yourself," ordered Murray.

Nick blinked, and blinked again, so overwhelmed with feeling that it took him a moment to understand what Murray wanted. He thrusted his hips upwards tentatively, and Murray kept his hand level, letting the leather slide down his cock, and Nick groaned again.

"Again." Murray watched him intently as Nick thrusted again, feeling the hot grip of Murray's fingers. He nearly came undone at the sensation, and began to thrust harder, faster, his hips snapping upward, his sore, red ass slapping against the cushion with each downward motion, reminding him of Murray's punishment. Murray's grip loosened slightly, and he cried out in frustration, thrusting more wildly. Murray was devouring him with his eyes, his hand going wider and wider until there was no friction left and Nick could only sag against the seat, panting.

Murray leaned in for another kiss, and Nick moaned into it, giving himself completely to Murray's tongue, opening for him. Murray moaned into his mouth, the sound pleasant against his tongue, and he could feel Murray's knees pressing against his legs again, and then Murray moved swiftly, grabbing a handful of Nick's hair and resting the head of his cock against his lips. "Suck," demanded Murray. Nick licked one side and then the other, and then took his cock into his mouth, sucking hot and fierce, his tongue moving underneath the shaft. Murray hissed and then began to thrust into his mouth, holding Nick's head still as he sank in again and again, and then his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted and he cried out in passion. A torrent of salty fluid filled Nick's mouth, and Murray was frozen as his cock shot wave after wave. Nick sucked gently, and swallowed, and Murray sank down onto the cushion next to him, looking utterly shellshocked.

Nick's hardon was white-hot, and the need to come was overwhelming. He whimpered as Murray's sleeve trailed across his cock.

"Ah, yes, toy," said Murray, seeming to come back to himself. "You require release, I suppose?" He grinned.

"Please, master," said Nick through gritted teeth.

Murray wrapped one gloved hand around Nick's cock, and the other stroked his balls, and the feeling was so mindblowing that it took only three strokes before Nick was screaming, his hips bucking, pumping wave after wave of come onto his chest and belly. Exhausted and wrung out, he could only lay there, gasping for breath.

"I have the keys somewhere around here," said Murray, zipping up his pants. "Drat...where are my glasses?"

Nick stared at him.

"Oh, here they are." He pulled them out from the pocket of his shirt and put them on, blinking owlishly. "Now the keys." Fishing underneath one of the cushions, he brought them out and undid the cuffs. Nick could feel him trembling.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," said Cody. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, his erection outlined clearly in his white pants.

"You think so?" said Murray. "I think...well, it was definitely the hottest thing I've ever done." He kissed Nick on the temple. "I can't think of any other word than _wow_."

"That sums it up," said Nick, amused. He rotated his arms, trying to work out the ache in his shoulders. "Damn. I got so worked up..."

"How about round two?" said Cody. Nick looked up at him, thinking it was a joke, but the need was as plain as day on his face. "I mean, you're already naked..."

"I can--I can go back to my cabin--" said Murray hesitantly.

"No," said Cody and Nick at the same time.

Cody grinned. "If we're going to make this a habit--and I hope we are--then we might as well start now." He stood next to Nick, looking at Murray with sparkling eyes.

"No time like the present," said Nick.

Murray turned red. "Wow."

"On your hands and knees," said Cody gently, and Nick turned over, gasping as the cold lubrication touched him. Cody murmured to him as he slathered it on himself as well, and Murray, seemingly emboldened, came up and gave Nick another searing kiss. Nick moaned as Murray's tongue traced a hot line over his lips, and then Cody was sinking into him, hissing in delight, and Nick was suspended between the two of them, being taken wholly. He whimpered into the kiss, giving himself over entirely, and Nick could feel Cody's hands touching his ass, pinching the hot, sensitive skin, making him cry out. Cody was thrusting jerkily now, making low growling noises, and Murray bit down on Nick's lower lip.

Nick pushed back against Cody, feeling the scratch of his hair against his ass, and he could feel his cock give a little throb. Murray was rubbing himself through his jeans, and it was all so hot that Nick groaned deep in his throat. Cody let out a cry and gave a few last wild thrusts, and then collapsed against Nick, painting sloppy kisses on his shoulder. Nick's arms couldn't take the strain any longer, and he disengaged from Murray and lay down, Cody still draped across his back.

"I think I might be ready for round three," said Murray, blushing furiously.

"We'll be here all night," said Nick, feeling the pulse of Cody's heart against his skin.

Cody chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
